


Are you Secretly Gay?

by glitteryimagay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, clueless hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteryimagay/pseuds/glitteryimagay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is bored; This is never a good thing. What happens when Hinata ends up on a quiz website and comes across a quiz labeled "Are you Secretly Gay?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you Secretly Gay?

Hinata was bored. Not the sort of bored where it clings to you annoyingly for a few moments, but rather, the kind of bored that leads you on a wild goose chase across the internet. This kind of bored can be dangerous, as the places you could find yourself are often bizarre, horrifying and/or illegal. But luckily, Hinata had managed to simply find himself on one of those blasted quiz websites, you know, the ones that everyone annoyingly shares on Facebook.

He scrolled through countless pages, taking quiz after quiz. What is your real IQ? What would be your secret power? Who should be your celebrity girlfriend? Somewhere along the lines, Hinata found the quizzes were beginning to get odder and odder.

Does your best friend actually hate you? Were you abducted by aliens at birth? What decade were you teleported from? Shrugging, he simply took whatever quiz popped up at the top of the related list on the side of the page. He didn’t think too much before clicking, finding the oddity of the quizzes more amusing than annoying. Hinata continued on in this fashion, continuously going from quiz to quiz until he came upon one that made him stop dead in his tracks.

“Are you Secretly Gay? Pfft, how stupid. How could you not know?” Hinata sneered at his screen. He stared for a few moments, blankly, before taking a discrete look around his room. Upon finding he was in fact alone, he hesitantly clicked on the link.

 

**Are you Secretly Gay?**

**Created by: rainbowwpoweer56**

 

  1. **Are you a boy or a girl?**



 

“Why is that important? What is this? Pokemon? Professor Oak is that you?” Hinata scoffed as he wrote down the first answer on a piece of scrap paper.

 

_Boy_

 

  1. **Have you ever dated someone of the opposite sex?**



 

“No, but I mean, I just never found a girl who was hot enough! Yeah, I had girls begging to be with me all the time. I turned them down because I just didn’t want to date them,” he reasoned, scribbling away on the paper.

 

_No_

 

  1. **Do you like or love someone of the opposite sex?**



 

“Well, I had a crush on Saki when we were younger. But then, she grew up and became annoying so I lost interest. But that doesn’t mean anything! I just haven’t found a good one yet, I swear,” Hinata said, carving the answer onto the page in annoyance. He sighed as he looked up at the picture of Saki,Kageyama and him from when they were in middle school. Even then he had begun to find her annoying, as was clearly shown by his face of disgust as he pushed her away in the picture.

 

_No_

 

  1. **Have you ever found someone of the same sex attractive?**



 

“Sure, I mean, I can appreciate other men,” he said matter-of-factly.  “Some guys are just hot. But that still doesn’t mean anything! Girls call each other hot all the time and it means nothing. I can just appreciate the human body,” he said to the empty room. Hinata began to wonder why he was even reasoning his responses in the first place. It wasn’t like anyone was there to judge him.

 

_Yes_

 

  1. **Have you ever wanted to kiss someone of the same sex?**



 

“No! Absolutely not!” Hinata hollered, pushing his chair away from the desk slightly. He sat, sulking for a minute before pulling his chair back into place. He went to write his answer before he paused, pencil hovering over the page.  “I mean, some guys do have lips like a girl. They look soft, which is totally girly and sometimes maybe I just wanna see if they feel soft too...But only to see how girly they are!”

 

_...yes_

 

  1. **Do you think being gay is wrong?**



 

“No! Love is love and all that jazz. I could never hate gay people. I have two dads! That would just be straight up hypocritical,” he said chuckling. He adored his parents, even though they were quite an odd pair. His father, Akaashi, was quiet, calm, stoic and his daddy, Bokuto, was full of energy, just like him. Even though it seemed like they wouldn’t work, they were probably the best couple Hinata had yet to see.

 

_No_

 

  1. **Would you be disgusted if you dated someone of the same sex?**



 

“IF I was dating another guy and only IF, I wouldn’t feel disgusted per say,” Hinata said, chewing on the end of the pencil absentmindedly as he thought. “I mean, IF I had chosen to date them, that would mean I loved them. So I guess no, I wouldn’t...But only IF!”

 

_...No_

 

  1. **Have you ever had a crush or liked someone of the same sex?**



 

“No, stupid quiz, if I had, I would definitely be gay...which I’m not! You can’t trick me!” He proclaimed, smirking at the paper smugly. “ Sure, I like Kageyama, but that is totally only in a friendly way! He is my best friend. Of course I like him and his pretty girl hair and his pretty girl looks and his pretty eyes and  his beautiful voice,” Hinata paused in his rant mid-way, realizing he had gone completely off track and had stopped paying attention to his writing. “What was the question? Oh yeah! Nope, you can’t trick me quiz! I am totally straight!”

 

_Yes; Kageyama_

 

  1. **Last question; IF you mentioned someone specific in the last question, how would you feel if someone else dated them?**



 

“I would be pissed! Kageyama is mine!” Hinata declared angrily. He sat with his arms crossed before he realized what he had just said. “ I mean, in a friend way! If he dated someone else, he would stop spending all his time with me! And I would be super bored and lonely, which is what I am now since Kageyama stayed after school for his stupid choir practice he pretends to not go to. Imagine all the stupid quizzes I would take to try to cure my boredom!” Hinata shivered at the thought of just how weird the quizzes could get.

 

_Angry_

 

**Now, using the following system, add up your points!**

 

**Question 1: no points added or subtracted (it was just something I thought should be asked! lol)**

 

“Stupid quiz! Stupid quiz maker! Why did you waste my time with it then?!” He yelled at the screen, gesturing with his hands.

 

**Question 2: add 1 if you said no, do nothing if you said yes**

 

“Okay, one point so far, woo! Wait...Is it better to have less or more points?” Hinata asked, staring suspiciously at the paper.

 

**Question 3: add 1 if you said no, minus 1 if you said yes**

 

“Oh look! Another point! I hope more points is good!” Hinata cheered, squiggling back and forth on his chair in excitement.

 

**Question 4: add 1 if you said yes, do nothing if you said no**

 

“I am getting all the add 1’s. I hope this means I’m not gay...because I’m not!” Hinata said, slamming his fist down defiantly on the desk.

 

**Question 5: add 1 if you said yes, do nothing if you said no**

 

“I wonder how many points is the highest you can get. I wanna get the highest score!”

 

**Question 6: add 1 if you said yes, minus 1 if you said no**

 

“I am totally going to get 100 on this test...100% straight I hope,” Hinata said, nervously scratching at the back of his neck.

 

**Question 7: add 1 if you said no, minus 1 if you said yes**

 

“Why did I answer no to this?” Hinata said exasperatedly, holding his head in his hand.

 

**Question 8: add 1 if you said yes, add 1 if you specified someone, do nothing if you said no**

 

“Wait...What?! When did I write this?!” Hinata screamed horrified as he looked down at the paper. He held it up to the light, trying to see if it was just the lighting tricking his eyes. But still, there the words remained, clearly written and in his own handwriting. “Why would I write this? It must be this stupid quiz, tricking me into answering like this,” he said, glaring at the paper. He stared at it for a minute or so in thought before sighing in defeat. He looked around nervously, feeling his heart starting to beat erratically as he added two points to his running tally.

 

**Question 9: add 1 if you answered angry, upset, jealous, etc., do nothing if you said the opposite**

 

Hinata hastily added another tally to the side of the paper where he had been adding up his points. He counted under his breath, barely audible as his pencil lightly tapped over the marks. “Nine points! I think that is the highest score!” Hinata said excitedly.

 

**Scoring: IF you got 3 or less points, then you are definitely straight! If your points were from 4 to 6, you are possibly gay. And if you got 7 or more points, you are surely secretly gay! Hope you enjoyed the quiz and I hoped it helped some of you to realize your true selves! :)**

 

Hinata stared at the screen, his face void of emotions. He had gotten nine points. Nine was bigger than seven last time he checked. He recounted the marks, hoping he had simply counted wrong. But no matter how many times he tallied his results, he got the same result.

 

**You are surely secretly gay! You are surely secretly gay! You are surely secretly gay!**

 

Hinata couldn’t take his eyes off that one statement. He didn’t understand how this could be. He had woken up this morning sure he was straight as an arrow but now some quiz was claiming him to be absolutely gay? “There is no way! I’m not secretly gay!” Hinata screamed out indignantly.

Letting out a growl, he went to punch the screen in frustration when he suddenly felt a hand grasp his wrist. He let go of the scream he had been preparing to release upon making contact with the screen and turned slowly to see who had dared to enter his room unannounced. Hinata blinked in confusion upon seeing his best friend, and apparent crush, Kageyama standing there calmly. Although his face was mostly devoid of emotions, as it normally was, it held a slight smirk, one that was often directed at the quick-tempered red-headed man currently in his hold.

“You know, you shouldn’t take your anger out on inanimate objects. Especially expensive ones dumbass. Your parents would be pissed,” Kageyama said chuckling softly as he forced Hinata to step away from the computer. Hinata simply continued to stare, confused as to when Kageyama had entered his room and why he hadn’t noticed.

“I’ll do what I want bakayama. When did you get here anyway? I didn’t hear you come in,” Hinata said as he roomed his arm from his friend’s grip and rubbed it slowly.

“I think I came in around the ‘Yeah I had girls begging to be with me all the time’ part,” Kageyama said, a downright sadistic smile on his face. All the blood drained from Hinata’s face as he realized just how long his friend had been listening in to his embarrassing self-talks. His face slowly began to turn red as the blood rushed back to it as what he had said started to come back to him. He was done for. Kageyama was going to make fun of him forever for taking the stupid quiz, and for the result he had gotten too!

“Wait! I looked around a few times and there was no one here!” Hinata suddenly yelled out. His friend merely smirked before pointing to the door.

“You didn’t have your door shut all the way dumbass hinata. I could hear you in the hallway,” Hinata sputtered, somehow managing to turn even redder. He began to back away from his friend, wondering how he could possibly get out of this mess. Kageyama simply smirked as he advanced upon his friend, backing him up until he was cornered.

“So, what’s the big deal about the result?” Kageyama said, a weird glint in his eye as he leaned down into his friend’s face, closer than he had ever dared before. Hinata began to feel panic and confusion well up in him at his normally anti-social friend’s actions.

“Come on. How could you not know? It isn’t really a secret if you already knew,” Kageyama said, his breath fanning over Hinata’s face. Hinata stuttered, trying to find an answer but before he could, Kageyama had swooped down, sealing his lips against the smaller teenager’s.

Hinata remained frozen at first but after a few moments, felt himself melting against the taller boy’s movements. He slowly began to reciprocate the kiss until eventually they were aggressively pushing at each other, tongues clashing, lips bruising, teeth banging. It was messy. It was inexperienced. But somehow, none of these things mattered to Hinata. Just like he had thought, Kageyama’s lips were soft and he found himself not wanting to pull away.

After awhile, the two teenagers pulled apart, gasping for air as they remained close to each other, foreheads resting against each other. Hinata’s face was flushed, his lips swollen and red but he didn’t seem to care. He felt a smile make its way onto his face as he suddenly pulled away, making his way over to the discarded paper from before. Kageyama gave him an odd look, before he walked over to his new love, glancing over his shoulder.

 

_Conclusion: I am most definitely gay and it is definitely no longer a secret._

 


End file.
